Serpentinum Tagaleedus
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! Not for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

**Serpentinum Tagaleedus**

**( Good Fuck Charlie )**

**Charlie Duncan is now 25 years old and for the past 4 months she's been a whore.**

**This is something that her parents are very angry about.**

It's no secret that Charlie is sex-crazy, bisexual and the total opposite of what people used to think she'd become.

As an adult, Charlie has a clear resemblance to her mom, as well as her older sister Teddy. Mostly to Teddy, actually.

"Now I have to get ready for the day's first fuck." says Charlie as she put on pink baggy sweatpants, a black latex top and white shoes.

Her hair is in a casual ponutail, but she let it down so it can fall down over her shoulders and down to her round sexy ass.

"Okay, all fuckable. The way horny men want me." says Charlie as she grab her purse and leave her apartment.

She walk to a nearby hotel.

"La la la, such a slut I am." sings Charlie with a smile.

When she get to the hotel, Charlie walk up to the third floor and knock on the door to room 14 - B.

"Hi, are you the whore?" says a guy named Robert Vinizia as he open the door and sees Charlie.

"Yeah. I'm the fuckable chick you requested on the SweetWhores web-site. My name's Charlie Duncan." says Charlie in her best porn-voice.

"Good. Welcome, my slut." says Robert.

"Alright, sir." says Charlie as she enter the room.

Robert close and lock the door.

"So, which hole? Ass or pussy?" says Charlie.

"I prefer your pussy." says Robert.

"Nice." says Charlie.

"Yeah, let's fuck." says Robert as he pull off his clothes.

"Okay, drill my cutie pussy, macho sir." says Charlie as she pull down her pants and bend forward on the bed.

"Here we go..." says Robert as he push his dick all the way into Charlie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Soooo sexy!" moans a happy Charlie.

She love getting fucked.

"You have a really sexy pussy!" moans Robert.

"Thanks, sir!" moans Charlie.

"My pleasure, little fuck-baby!" moans Robert.

"Yay!" moans Charlie in a childish tone.

"Holy shit, such an erotic girl you are!" moans Robert.

"Mmmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Charlie.

Robert fuck harder.

Charlie enjoy that a lot.

"Do me, fuck me, drill me, take me, bang me, rape me!" moans Charlie, all slutty and sexual.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Robert.

"Mmm, fuck my slutty little cutie pussy!" moans Charlie with a casual smile.

"You're such a great whore!" moans Robert.

"Okay. I wanna be worth what you payed." moans Charlie.

"I'm sure you are, baby." moans Robert.

"Awwww!" moans Charlie.

"You sure have sexual skill." moans Robert.

"Mmmm...yes!" moans Charlie in a sexy tone.

"How did you get such a cozy pussy, my little whore?" moans Robert.

"Luck, nice health and good DNA, I guess..." moans Charlie with a sexy sweet smile.

"Okay. Sexy." moans Robert.

"You're a good fucker!" moans Charlie.

"Other chicks have told me that too!" moans Robert.

"Sweet." whisper Charlie.

"Indeed." says Robert.

"Yay!" moans Charlie.

"Ahhh...fuck!" moans Robert.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Charlie.

"Shit, yeah, baby!" moans Robert.

"When you gotta cum, just cum...in me!" moans Charlie.

"That's sexy!" moans Robert.

"Cozy and nice!" moans Charlie.

52 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum..." moans Robert.

"Cum in me!" moans Charlie.

"Ahhhh...shit, yeah!" moans Robert as he cum deep in Charlie's pussy.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans a happy Charlie as she get an orgasm.

"Nice." says Robert.

"Yeah." says Charlie.

4 hours later.

Charlie enter a room at a different hotel.

"Hi, whore." says a guy named Cory Davidson.

"Hi, sir. I'm Charlie Duncan, the little whore you requested. Do you wanna fuck me?" says Charlie.

"Yes, baby. I do wanna fuck you, that's why you're here." says Cory as he jerk his dick, making it hard.

"Okay. Nice size on your dick." says Charlie. "I hope it will fit inside me 'cause my pussy is kinda tight."

"As long as you're horny and wet it shouldn't be any problems." says Cory.

"I'm really horny." says Charlie and she is.

"That's good. Let me see your pussy." says Cory.

Charlie pull down her sweatpants.

"Nice pussy you have and it is clearly wet." says Cory.

"Because of you. I wanna get fucked." says Charlie.

"Okay, whore." says Cory as he slide his dick into Charlie's pussy and starts to slowly fuck her.

"Mmmm...sexy..." moans Charlie.

"Yeah!" moans Cory.

"Fuck me!" moans Charlie.

"Shit...yes!" moans Cory, fucking faster.

"Mmm, yes! Give it to me!" moans Charlie.

"Your pussy is so wet. I like that." moans Cory.

"Thanks, sir." moans Charlie.

"No problem!" moans Cory.

"Sexy!" moans Charlie.

42 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Cory as he cum deep in Charlie's pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans a happy Charlie as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Charlie, mom and dad hate that you're a whore." says Teddy.

"Teddy, relax. I'm an adult now so if I wanna fuck for money I can do so." says Charlie.

"Actually no. Prostitution's a crime, sister." says Teddy.

"I don't care. I love to be fucked." says Charlie.

"Okay, but you can still have sex in a legal way." says Teddy.

"Sure, but it's more fun when men pay me for a fuck." says Charlie.

"Please, be smart." says Teddy.

"Eat crap, Teddy." says Charlie.

"Never." says Teddy.

2 days later.

"Ahhh!" moans a guy named Eric as he cum in Charlie's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Charlie as she get an orgasm.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
